


Psionic

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [20]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Empath, Empath abilities, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Being a psychic sucked.~(Taichi and Neo-centric)
Relationships: Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya & Saiba Neo
Series: V-Tamers [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Psionic

**Author's Note:**

> Psionic: Relating to psychic or paranormal ability (adjective).

Neo wanted to slam his head on the table.

He knew Taichi felt the same way, with his face scrunched up in obvious _displeasure_.

The two made quick eye contact, and shared an empathetic (ha.) wince.

God, being a psychic _sucked_ , especially in a room full of hormonal teenagers.

Neo couldn’t stop a low groan of annoyance as _yet again_ one of their classmates accidentally projected their feelings of arousal.

Fuck, their lives sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the idea that using the Digimental gives you empath abilities and minor psychic powers.


End file.
